Mecha Sister
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: An AU one-shot story of what would happen if Wataru meets his 12 sisters, and he would later learn a secret behind his sisters. Rated K for mild themes.


On the way to a school, a boy with spiky hair and a grey suit was heading to a building that he was given to. Here's the story: the boy is named Wataru Minakami, and he has graduated Middle School. For this, he has been accepted to a prestige high school. However, he didn't get accepted, because Wataru filled in ALL the correct answers, misaligned. But his friend, Akio Yamagami, got accepted, much to his chagrin. In the end, he was sent here, and his school day here, starts soon.

He sighed, "I know I'm supposed to be living here, but it's just too much. I wish they'd told me so, _before _they even forced me into this place."

He groaned, "I hope Akio would listen to me about this… but I guess not. I am beginning to hate this place, so far."

He arrived at a huge building, with was white and like a mansion.

He gasped, "No way… It can't be true! This is where I am living?"

He stepped forward, as the door suddenly opened. A young girl with long brown hair and a dress appeared, as she saw him. She spoke to him, "Hello. You must be my Big Brother."

"Big Brother?" He asked.

"Welcome. Come on in."

"Uh… Okay…"

He said, "This can't be true…"

He stepped inside, as noisemakers were made, as 11 girls welcomed her to the house.

"Welcome to our home, Brother!" They all cheered.

Karen smiled and said, "Well? Don't be surprised. Come on in."

Wataru nervously said, "Uh… Why did they call me Brother?"

Karen said, "It's simple. We think of you as our brother, Big Brother."

A girl with short light brown hair and a green sweater said, "Hello, Brother. It's nice to meet you."

A girl with glasses and black hair smiled and said, "Oh, I knew one day we'd be destined to meet, Brother Mine."

A small girl with blonde hair and pigtails said, "Hey, there, Bro-Bro!"

A girl with short brown hair smiled and said, "Welcome aboard, Big Bro!"

A girl with purple hair and a big bow said, "Princess has been waiting for you, Elder Brother!"

A girl with white hair and a blue dress said, in a French accent, "Mon Frere…"

A girl with dark blonde hair held up a magnifying glass and said, in a British accent, "Well, hello there, Brother Dearest."

A girl with a purple robe and purple hair said, in a German accent, "It's nice to meet you, Beloved Brother…"

A girl with short brown hair and goggles said, "Welcome, Bro!"

A girl with magenta hair quietly said, holding a crystal ball, "You have a bright future, Brother Darling."

A girl with auburn hair and casual clothes approached her and said, "Dear Brother… Welcome to our home. Would you like to come with us?"

Wataru shivered, "Uh… … …_Twelve _girls? I, uh, hello."

He thought, as he was very nervous, "This _can't _be true…"

Karen said, "I want you to meet my fellow sisters, Big Brother. We're going to be living with you, from now on."

Wataru gasped, "No way… Living with these girls?"

They welcomed him, as he was completely flustered.

And that's how it started for Wataru. He's stuck in a house, in a private island, studying in school, hoping to pass his exams. However, this was the start of a very weird moment. He'll not forget how she met 12 beautiful sisters… each with its own dark secret.

* * *

_**Mecha Sister**_

* * *

The next morning, Wataru got up, as he was visited by the girl with purple hair and a bow, named Shirayuki. She gave him breakfast in bed and said, "Good Morning, Elder Brother."

He asked, "Oh, hello. What are you doing here?"

"I thought Princess would serve you breakfast, in bed," she said.

"Oh, you didn't have to be so kind."

"I hope you like it!"

She removed the lid and showed a plate of French Toast, covered in red sauce and tofu. She said, "This Princess's specialty breakfast – _French Toast with tofu and tabasco_! A sweet and kicking taste, to start the day!"

She smiled, as Wataru took a bite. After one bite, his face turned red and shot out fire. He screamed in torment and agony, as his mouth was on fire. Shirayuki asked, "Oh, did you like it?"

He screamed in pain, "WATER! WATER!"

She giggled, "Sorry, Elder Brother. I shall get you some water."

She left, as his mouth was still burning. He moaned, "What kind of place is this?"

Eventually, his mouth stopped burning.

**XXXXX**

Later, when he got dressed, he saw the girls, sitting in the table, having breakfast, and chatting with each other. He then sighed, "Why me? I'm surrounded by these girls…"

Chikage looked at him and whispered, "Brother Darling… It won't be long…"

Kaho then said, as she got up, "Why, hello, Brother. I thought you were in bed."

Wataru said, "Oh, don't mind me. I am awake now. In any case, what were you going on about?"

Sakuya said, "We were wondering if we'd throw a dinner for you. You see, we're thinking of having curry, again, today, Dear Brother."

Hinako smiled, "Oh, boy! I love curry!"

Kaho grabbed his hand and said, "Well, c'mon! Let's sit together!"

She stumbled down and fell to the floor. She moaned, as she held her head. She said, "Ow… That hurt."

Wataru asked, "Are you okay?"

Kaho said, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine."

She twitched a bit and said, "I'm all right, Brother."

Rin Rin asked, "Did you hit your head again?"

Sakuya responded, "Did you sleep well, Kaho?"

Kaho said, "Yeah… I did… Yeah… I'm fine."

Wataru thought, "What was that repeat, just now?"

Kaho sat back down, as Sakuya asked, "Say, Dear Brother… Do you mind if we talk privately?"

Wataru said, "Oh, no, I, uh, I should go for a walk."

Hinako whined, "Aw… How come you don't want to sit with us, Bro-Bro?"

"Well, not to be rude, but… I've only known you for a day, and I need to freshen up."

He left, as Sakuya smiled a bit, "He'll come around."

Karen said, as she took a bite of the French Toast, "Mmm… This stuff is really delicious, Shirayuki."

Shirayuki giggled, "Oh, thank you! Princess's dishes are always tasty, over the past four months."

She said, "But I'm surprised that Elder Brother has something wrong with it…"

Marie calmly said, "Well, he'll get used to the taste. To be honest, I hope he'll like your dinner specialty, Shirayuki."

Aria nodded, "Yes… He will…"

As the girls continued to contemplate, Chikage held her crystal ball, privately, and whispered, "His future… a bit uncertain, yet traverse…"

**XXXXX**

Outside, Wataru was by the ocean, contemplating over earlier.

"I'm already in a bad paradise… and I bet Akio is laughing at me, right now. Spicy food, a clumsy girl, and 12 polite ladies that are in this place. I wanted to leave, but…"

He looked at the blue sea and said, "Well… I wish I could swim. But I just can't."

He sighed, as Karen saw him, moping. "Big Brother? There you are. I was wondering where you went."

She asked, "Is something wrong, Big Brother?"

He replied, "Oh, no. I'm fine. But I am glad to see you, since you were the first. You know, out of all the girls I see, it's like… well…"

"Oh, I get what you mean, Big Brother. I know you have met us, for a while, but…"

She paused and stood still. She then said, "But it'll take time to get used to. We just don't want Big Brother to feel sad."

"Well, I am a bit sad, since I-."

Karen responded, "Hey! I know! How about we go for a walk, together? I know you're going alone, but it'll be more fun, for two."

He said, "Okay. We will."

As they walked, Wataru sighed, "This can't be true…"

He then asked, "So, how did you come here?"

She said nothing. She was walking with him, quietly and polite.

"Nothing… I wonder why…"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, he sat outside the house, as he was simply confused, "Karen seemed a bit quiet. Normally, I'd ask her, but she didn't respond. But… Earlier, she made a long pause. Is there something wrong with her?"

Sakuya appeared and approached him. She then asked him, "Dear Brother…"

She held his hands and said, "You're so cute, Dear Brother. I am very… very touched… that you get to stay with us."

He said, "Oh, no, I mean…"

She went closer and said, "Please don't forget about me, Dear Brother. If you don't, I'll be taken away… Please don't forget about me."

He gasped, "Uh… What?"

She smiled and winked, "Just kidding! It's mine and Dear Brother's destiny that we cannot be separated."

She pranced away, as he was completely confused. He thought, "She seems a bit flirty."

He sighed, "Everyone's gone batty…"

Hinako appeared and asked, "Hey, Bro-Bro? Can you take me to the Stuffed Animal store? I wanted to get me that Mr. Teddy Bear doll that they released, yesterday."

Wataru said, "Ooh… What kind?"

Hina cheered, "A BIG one! I want a Mr. Teddy Bear!"

He sighed, "Of course. You want to come with me?"

Hinako said, "Yes. Anything for you, Bro-Bro! I love my Bro-Bro."

She then asked, "Uh… Do you mind if I wait outside, Bro-Bro?"

He asked, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason… I don't like coming in, alone."

He stated, "Well, okay. What does your Mr. Teddy Bear look like?"

She said, "He was brown, huge, and with a red ribbon. And he's very soft."

He giggled nervously, "A BIG bear… I get it…"

He thought, "There's NO way she'll get a bear, like that."

**XXXXX**

At the toy store, Wataru was looking for the teddy bear, as Hinako was outside, pointing at the window. He asked the clerk, "Sir, do you know where a Mr. Teddy Bear is?"

The clerk, in a grey goatee and short hair, said to him, "Oh, it just came, today. It's right over there."

He then saw the huge brown teddy bear, as he gasped, "It… It can't be true! IT'S HUGE!"

The bear was as what Hinako described, but is about five feet tall. And Hinako was about 4'4".

Later, Wataru walked home with Hinako, with the bear inside the box. He carried the box home, as Hinako was feeling sleepy. She said, "Thank you for Mr. Teddy Bear, Bro-Bro."

He smiled, as he tried to carry the box, but with difficulty. He said, "Uh, you think I need help with this?"

Hinako yawned and said, "Ah… Hina is sleepy… Hina is sleepy…"

He gasped, "Huh? It can't be true! And in the afternoon?"

Hinako suddenly went to the box and opened it. She was inside, as Hinako stated, "I feel sleepy… so… sleepy… Good night… Bro-Bro…"

Wataru moaned, "How did she do that?"

He then lifted the box, but it was too heavy. He growled, "She made more ballast in the box. She must really want that teddy bear."

"Big Bro!"

Mamoru, in her red jacket and sweatpants, appeared and asked him, "Want some help, Big Bro?"

Wataru said, "Uh, sure. Be careful. Hinako's in there."

Mamoru smiled, "Just like Hinako… She let her batteries die down, quickly."

Wataru asked, "HUH?"

Mamoru smiled, "She's obviously drained out. She needed a nap… anyway. Anyway, here ya go, Big Bro!"

She lifted the box, with ease, and said, "Easy as pie, Big Bro! Let's go home."

He gasped, "IT CAN'T BE TRUE! How did she do _that_?"

**XXXXX**

When they got home, Mamoru carried Hinako in her arms and said, "Here you go. I'll take Hinako to her room, Big Bro. Please wait."

He said, as she stepped inside, "It's true… This place is weird… I have to get out of here…"

He was about to leave, as Marie appeared, by the tree, and whispered, "Brother Mine… It's Marie."

He gasped in horror, "Another one?"

She said, "Yes… My body feels weak, as it is in need of care… My heart was thinking about you, Brother Mine…"

She coughed and said, "Oh, I weep for you…"

She then fainted, as Wataru gasped, "OH, NO! MARIE!"

He picked her up and cried out, "Hang in there, Marie! I'll take you somewhere!"

He ran off, as Haruka called, from behind the tree, "I'll take her… Beloved Brother."

He turned around and said, "Haruka."

She blushed, as she held her face, "Oh… I do not wish to come close to my Beloved Brother. Please. Let me take Marie inside. She just fainted…"

He smiled and said, "I see. Okay. I'll give you her."

Haruka came out and carried her in her arms. She walked inside, as he sighed, "There's something fishy going on here…"

Chikage then looked out the window and whispered, "His discovery is coming closer. If he knows, he'll be very happy. He'll be the proud owner of twelve sisters… Don't you, Brother Darling?"

* * *

Days had passed, as Wataru was feeling refreshed. However, he is having doubts about the girls, since she has been getting used to the sisters. Rin Rin appeared, asking for money. She was dressed in a green dress and a green hat. She asked, "May I have a financial grant, Bro?"

Wataru asked, "Huh? Is it another invention?"

Rin Rin said, "Yes. I do. I want my Proto Robo to be upgraded… along with my-."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

He handed her his wallet. She placed her hand on her face and blushed. She spoke, as she gave the wallet back, "Here you go, Bro. And thank you very much."

She left, as he was completely confused. He thought, "She's just like Haruka… and like Marie, earlier."

He then thought, "It's weird, though… She's just like the others… Mamoru has super strength, Haruka is too shy, Shirayuki is a classy cook, Rin Rin looked pale, and Hinako seemed tired, a lot… I don't know. It just doesn't feel right."

Meanwhile, Chikage looked through her crystal ball and said, "Discovery… is about to happen."

Back outside, Wataru kept thinking about the girls' sudden behavior. He couldn't figure it out.

"This… isn't right. Who would act weird?" He thought.

Yotsuba appeared, from behind, and said, "Right-o. Everyone is acting weird, lately."

"AH! Uh, Yotsuba…"

"You want to know what is wrong with these girls, right?"

"Well, yes… and that includes, you…"

"Mm-hmm! Tell me _more_ about our weirdness, Brother Dearest."

Wataru said, "Well… Let's see, I think it started when Kaho tripped and fell, then she said "I'm fine", three times. Then Karen talked to me, but then a long pause… and then when I went for Mr. Teddy Bear for Hinako, she suddenly felt sleepy. Then she passed out… and the same went for Marie. She collapsed, and Haruka carried her away."

He added, "Oh. And there was Aria, who told me three simple words… "_Hello, Mon Frere_…"; then there was Sakuya, who just told me about a shirt that would look good on me. And here's the weird part…"

_Sakuya said, "Well, there is this cute shirt I wanted to get you, Dear Brother. It fits you very well, and it is in a size M, at only 2000 Yen, on sale. The supply is limited."_

_Wataru asked, "Huh? THAT much? It can't be true! Hey, wait… How did you know about it?"_

_Sakuya placed her hand on her face and blushed, "Oh… I figured that I wanted to know more."_

_She giggled, "Hang on! I'll get my wallet!"_

_She ran off, as he thought, "There it is, again."_

"And then there was last week, when I saw Karen play the piano, at the music room…"

_Karen was playing in the music room, as Wataru saw her. He asked, "Oh, Karen. How are you?"_

_Karen blushed, "Big Brother… Sorry, did I bother you?"_

_He said, "No, it's fine. You think you can play a tune for me?"_

_Karen blushed, as she placed her hands on her face, "Oh, you will? I'm so moved that I-."_

_Wataru said, "Yes. Please?"_

_Karen nodded and play a quiet tune. As he enjoyed the music, he moaned, "She did it like Haruka… and Sakuya, also. It CAN'T be true."_

"OH! And then there was Shirayuki, who gave me some curry, with blueberry and chocolate sauce… And then there was Chikage. She said nothing, but looked at me, funny. Let's see… Mamoru was jogging with me, and it turned into a race. When I said that she did good, she blushed and said, "_Oh, Big Bro_…_" _It's like some sort of feeling for me."

Yotsuba said, "Hmm… It DOES seem rather odd. But I'll be happy to give you the hypothesis, Brother Dearest. But, I can't."

She exclaimed, "It's just the way we are… That's all. Maybe we should ask the _first _of these girls. Then, come back to me and give me the result."

He asked, "Yeah, but don't you want to know what they have in common?"

"No. What is it?"

"They all held their faces, like this… and then, they blush, for no good reason. And then they say something witty and polite."

Yotsuba blushed, and then thought, "Strange… Will Brother Dearest tell me what we are dealing with?"

Wataru sighed, "It just can't be true… I feel like I'm in a bad science fiction movie."

She concluded, "A-HA! Brother Dearest, I think you have found your wedge to this puzzle!"

She dashed off, and called out, "Call me back, when you found the solution!"

He waved, as he thought, "_The solution_? It can't be true… But, I wish what it was… Wait! When I said-. OH! But… the only movies I see are from anime. And then, there's…"

He felt upset, as he went inside. However, as he stepped inside, he saw Sakuya, who was sitting by the stairs. He said, "Oh, Sakuya. What are you doing here?"

She sat up and held her arms on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and said, "Dear Brother… You are so cute…"

He gasped, "Uh, Sakuya… I need to ask you a question."

Sakuya smiled, "Go ahead…"

Meanwhile, Chikage viewed her crystal ball, again, and said, "Outcome… very disastrous for Brother Darling…"

Wataru asked Sakuya, "Listen… Do you think it's rather weird that you and the others felt awkward? I mean, Haruka is shy, Kaho tripped, Karen is polite, and-. Well, what I am saying is-."

Sakuya laughed, "Oh, don't be that way, Dear Brother… I'm sure it's got something to do with the other day. And I'm sorry I said the full details on the price of that shirt you wanted. If it makes you feel better, I'm going to try on some perfume, just for you."

"Huh?"

"Come on."

They headed upstairs to Sakuya's room.

**XXXXX**

At her room, Sakuya held up a perfume bottle and held her arm out. She lifted it up and aimed the bottle to her wrist. She spritzed the bottle and placed the perfume on her. However, she spritzed it again. And 5 seconds later, she did it again, without moving her arms. Wataru asked, "Uh, that's enough, Sakuya."

Sakuya smiled, "Sure… I didn't mean to go that far, Dear Brother. Dear Brother. Dear Brother."

She giggled, as he asked, "Just like Kaho? It can't be true… What is going on?"

Sakuya turned to him and smiled, "Dear Brother. Dear Brother. I'm going to go change, Dear Brother."

She went to the closet and shut the door. She left the door open, a bit, and asked, "Could you do my zipper, please?"

He asked, "Uh, okay. Can't I come in?"

She replied, "Don't be silly… Dear Brother."

He reached inside, as he zipped up her dress. However, he suddenly felt her back. It was cold.

"Huh? Her back feels cold."

Sakuya laughed, "Oh, that tickles, Dear Dear Brother Brother."

He gasped, "What the? What is going on?"

He stepped back, as Sakuya stepped out, in a blue blouse. She asked, "Dear Brother, what's wrong?"

He shivered, as he left the room. She asked, "Huh? Was it something I said?"

Wataru felt dizzy, as he moaned, "This just can't be right… It can't be true… Why did she talk like that? What can I tell Yotsuba? She'll never believe me…"

"Hey, Brother!" Kaho called to him, as she ran to him.

She tripped and fell on the floor. He helped her up and said, "OH! Are you okay, Kaho?"

Kaho said, "No, I'm fine. No, I'm fine. No, I'm fine."

He yelped, "AAH!"

He looked at her face and saw that her forehead was a bit dented. She asked, "Brother? What's wrong?"

He turned blue in the forehead and moaned, "It… IT… It can't be true…"

Chikage then said, in her room, reading the crystal ball, "Brother Darling's discovery will prove shocking…"

She then said, "Discovery… will prove shocking…"

He shivered, as Kaho asked Wataru, "Brother? Brother? What's wrong?"

He ran off, as Kaho cried, "BROTHER!"

He cried, as he was running, "This is insanity! Sure, I like having to room with 12 sisters, but THIS? This is like some sort of _SyFy Channel Original Movie_ or something! It can't be true, because it's impossible!"

He dashed to the kitchen, as he saw Shirayuki making another culinary dish. She turned to him and said, "OH! Elder Brother! Princess was just making lunch! I made specially-made curry, topped with au gratin and refried beans."

He gagged, "Uh… Shirayuki, do you notice anything weird, going on? I don't know what, but I think-."

He shivered, as he saw Shirayuki's left hand, a bit warped and molded. She asked, "What's wrong? Elder Brother, do you want me to make you your special dinner?"

He dashed away, as Shirayuki thought, "Hmm… Maybe Princess needs more seasoning to the curry."

He returned to the main lobby, as he was completely frightened. "I've got to find Yotsuba and tell her the bad news! What if this place is crawling with all of them? Oh, wait… There's 12 of them, and one of me… Right."

He moaned, "I can't say it, but I have to be sure… Oh, this can't be true… Please tell me it's not true…"

**XXXXX**

He arrived at Yotsuba's room, as he saw her, sitting down, with her toy bird, Watson, in the cage. He asked her, "Yotsuba… We need to talk. I found some leads, and it led me to one final conclusion…"

At Chikage's room, she viewed the crystal ball and said, "Brother Darling… Brother Darling… Brother Darling…"

Wataru then said, "Is it just me, or is this place full of robots? I mean, it's possibly Rin Rin's work, but I cannot be so sure… Sakuya speaks in a loop, Kaho's got a dent, Shirayuki's hand melted, and they ALL do this weird blushing look! I think we're overrun with robot sisters! I mean, it makes sense, once you get used to it…"

Yotsuba said nothing. She was seated, sitting still. Wataru held her and asked, "Hey, Yotsuba? Yot-?"

Yotsuba turned her head and said, "Brother Dearest. Brother Dearest. You have any leads? By jove!"

Wataru gasped, "Wait! You're a robot?"

Yotsuba smirked, as she sat up and said, "An enthralling deduction! Remarkable. Brilliant! Bri-Bri-Brilliant! Bri-Bri-Brilliant!"

Wataru gasped, "HUH? YOU _ARE_ A ROBOT?"

Yotsuba beeped, "Indeed, Brother Dearest… I thought you knew…"

At Chikage's Room, Chikage stared at her ball and then, suddenly beeped, "_Error… Error… _Brother Darling…"

He stammered, as Yotsuba asked, "What's wrong, Br-Br-Brother Dearest?"

He screamed, "YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He dashed off, as he ran downstairs. He saw Hinako, as she was walking away. She turned around and heard his panting. Hinako then giggled, "Bro-Bro! Bro-Bro! Thank you for Mr. Teddy Bear!"

Wataru shivered, "I know _she's _not a robot…"

Marie appeared by her and said, "You do not understand, Brother Mine… The reason Hina and I were tired, is because our batteries were low."

He gasped, "Batteries?"

She blushed, as she held her face, "I am so sorry, Brother Mine. I shouldn't be saying that. But my circuits feel… so…"

Aria appeared and quietly said, "Aria… is happy… to see Mon Frere…"

Haruka appeared, behind the pole, "My Beloved Brother…"

Wataru then cried out, "IT CAN'T BE TRUE! YOU'RE ALL ROBOTS!"

He dashed out of the house and ran off, screaming.

**XXXXX**

That night, Wataru, far away, was scared to death, and decided _not _to return to the house where her 12 sisters lived. Unfortunately, he was shocked that all the girls were robots, including Karen.

He sobbed, as he panted, "I'm not going back… 12 girls, 12 robots… I'm in a nightmare that I want to wake up from."

But then…

"Big Brother?"

Karen appeared, as she saw Wataru, scared. He turned to her, but gasped in fear, "AAAH! NO!"

Karen asked, "What is the matter, Big Brother?"

Wataru confessed, "Listen… I'm feeling a bit jumpy today. It's your sisters in that house, over there. Don't get me wrong, but, I think they are all robots."

Karen giggled, "Oh, Big Brother… It's obviously Rin Rin, working on some project."

"No, I'm serious! I think we're being replaced by robots of you… But under the circumstances, do _you _see anything weird, from anybody?"

Karen paused and then said, "No."

He sighed, "What a relief."

She grabbed her hand and said, "You were being delusional, Big Brother. Let us go back inside and we'll sort this whole thing out."

She held him tight and walked back to the house, together. Wataru, completely scared, then thought, "It can't be true. Oh, please, say it's not true, at all. Maybe I _am _delusional… Am I?"

**XXXXX**

Outside the house, Wataru was completely nervous, as Karen said, "Well, here we are. Just don't be afraid. I mean… … …it's nothing to be scared of, Big Brother."

He said, "Maybe so, but it's like… It's like some sort of-."

Karen smiled, "Oh, don't be silly, Big Brother."

A voice called, "Dear Brother."

Sakuya appeared, as she smiled and walked slowly to him, "Dear Brother. Let us-. Dear Brother."

She walked slowly, while Karen gasped, "Are you okay?"

Sakuya beeped, "Yes, Karen. Yes, I am. I love Dear Brother."

She then looked at him and said, "Please hold me."

Wataru cried, "NO! Stay away from me, you robot!"

Karen pouted, "Oh, don't be that way, Big Brother. She was just kidding…"

She blushed, as she held her face. She then said, "Big… Bro… ther…"

Her eyes flickered to black, as Sakuya continued to walk towards him. He gasped, as he saw the Robot Karen, "Not you, too… Don't tell me…"

Sakuya went close, as she hugged him. She spoke, "Dear Brother."

He broke free and ran off, "AAAH!"

Sakuya fell to the grass, as she sat up, holding her face, blushing, "Oh, Dear Brother…"

He ran all the way to his room, and barricaded the door. However, he was completely scared to come out.

"Karen… Sakuya… Kaho… Hinako… It can't be true… I'm in a house full of robots… What will I do?"

He hid in bed, as it was very quiet.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Rin Rin, in her goggles and shirt, knocked on the door. He called, "Go away! I am NOT in the mood for robot admiration!"

Rin Rin giggled, "Oh, come on out, Bro."

Wataru said, "No! How do I know _you're _not a robot?"

Rin Rin smiled, "I get it. You got frightened by them… Is that it?"

"Yes… I'm in a scary place, and I want to go back home."

"Bro, come on out. Karen told me the whole thing."

"How can she? She broke down."

"She rebooted. Luckily, they have fail-safe technology and awareness. It's all too simple, once you have them built."

At Chikage's Room, she viewed her crystal ball again and beeped, "Brother Darling… Outcome – _Convincing_… Probability – _85%_…"

Wataru came out and said, "Okay… But no funny stuff."

Rin Rin said, "Follow me."

They walked together to her room, as she said, "You see, you're probably wondering why there are 12 sisters here, Bro. They're all robots, yes, but there's more to it."

Wataru said, "But, _you're _a robot, too…"

Rin Rin opened the door and said, "Step inside, Bro."

He stepped in and saw Kaho, on the table, with just her head. Her body was right beside the table. She gasped, "OH! Brother! What a-, What a-, What a-, What a surprise!"

He then saw Shirayuki, Haruka, Aria, and Mamoru on the couch, in a seated position, with their eyes closed. He saw Yotsuba, on the floor, by the wall, and Hinako lying by her Mr. Teddy Bear, with herself plugged in.

"No way! It _can't _be true! They're ALL robots! I knew it!"

"Not all of them…"

She then showed Rin Rin, in her green costume, inside a capsule. He then gasped, "No way… That's… Wait! Does that mean…"

Rin Rin smiled, "Yup! I'm human."

Wataru gasped, "You mean, you created these girls? Karen… Sakuya… Hinako… Yotsuba… Shirayuki… EVERYONE?"

Kaho said, "It's not so hard to explain, explain, explain, Brother."

He thought, "Then… from the other day…"

He asked, "One thing, how did you hit your head and become dented?"

Rin Rin removed her face panel and said, "Well, this is simple workings, in progress, since they are indestructible. Their skin cannot be scratched, showing no signs of damage. However, tests proved that there are still some kinks to work out. Kaho fell down, denting her forehead and jumbling her speech software. Hinako's battery life is short, because she's very small. And I think three spritzes on Sakuya's arm caused her to malfunction. I said _two _sprays a day."

"What about Karen?"

"She'll be fine. She overheated, again… and she somehow stopped speaking, briefly, to avoid further heating."

"But… WHAT ABOUT THE GESTURE? They were all blushing, like this!"

He showed what the robots did, as he held his face and said, "Like that! It's creepy!"

Rin Rin sighed, "I _knew _I shouldn't have wasted Mecha Rin Rin's programming onto the other Mecha Sisters."

"Mecha Sisters?"

She explained the whole thing, "Yes. What you understand is that these girls are very special, when you come here to this place. It started, a long time ago. I was hired to help out with a little project, and they said that I have to make the visitor entertained. So, when news of that they accepted my offer to help, I had to get to work, right away. However, my work on technology is somehow tricky. But, I _did _manage to help build these girls, as a way of making the visitor entertained. My own doppelganger was the first, being that I wanted to try a Mecha Me. But I figured… it's not enough. Karen was my second Mecha Sister, in which I called her _Mecha Karen; _but _Karen, _for short. _Mecha Kaho _was my third, and then _Mecha Sakuya_, and there was _Mecha Mamoru_, and so on, and so on, and so on… until I have twelve darling sisters to entertain.  
Of course, I had to program each of their personalities, including Kaho's, who is helpful and energetic, but she often falls down, which has been a problem. Hinako's design was to be a kindergartener, but her battery life is the same as of a real child. Sakuya is built to be a normal teenager… and Marie was unstable. She keeps breaking down, every time she feels weak. Of course, not once, since, she coughed up hydraulic fluid."

"Ew… It makes her look like she's terminally ill…"

"Maybe not, but it's okay. When she was programmed that way, she only did that _once_, and that was when I built her. Anyway, every girl has a unique program… but there _is _one special program that makes these Mechas feel at home with the Brother, Bro. And _that's _when they address to you as their brother. Of course, by the time I finished with Chikage, _Mecha Sister #9_, I started to build some robots with an overseas taste. Aria was my latest design, made to speak French… but her speech patterns are very frail. Yotsuba, however, was the first, out of three, to make her feel like she's from England, and I somehow randomly picked Sherlock Holmes to be in her programming. And Haruka, well… I chose to keep this country's heritage, but add a European accent."

"I see… You made them, as my own little sisters?"

"Yes. And to each, its own. Plus, they eat, like a normal human… except for Mecha Rin Rin. She talks, but she doesn't eat. I do that, for her. I'm lucky, because _Mecha Shirayuki's _cooking is amazing… though her culinary arts file seemed to be a bit glitch-worthy."

"I can tell…"

"Yeah."

He then asked, "So, is there anything I _can _do?"

She said, "You can pass me the screwdriver, Bro. Please?"

He asked, "So, do they ever hurt you, sometimes? I mean, the _Mecha Sisters_."

"Not all the time. Well, never, actually…"

She worked on Kaho's head, as she continued, "Aside from their special programming, I made them super nice and polite, not just to each other, but to you, Bro. I cannot have these sisters fight, all the time. That would be displeasing. So, whenever I had the chance to fix things, they come to me."

She added, "Of course, now and again, each Mecha Sister break down, on occasions… like Sakuya, Karen, and Kaho. Plus, one time, Shirayuki accidentally used a skillet, instead of a sauce pot."

He asked, as he handed her a pair of pliers, "So, are they aware of beings robots?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. But they chose not to tell anybody. After all, that is how they are designed."

She placed Kaho's face back on and attempted to reattach her head to her body. As she worked, Wataru saw Sakuya, seated down, with her eyes closed. She was sitting next to Karen, who was also powered off. He asked, "Rin Rin? Do you think they'll still remember me, even if I leave?"

"Why do you ask, Bro?"

"Well… It's like I don't feel I belong here, with these female sister robots. And also, it just feels wrong."

Rin Rin smiled, "Oh, they'll be fine. Once you get used to their robotic characteristics, you'll get used to it. For now, I'm going to work on Sakuya, next, and then Marie. It seemed that they felt sad about you, knowing my secret. But hey, as long as-."

"I get it. It's on me. Your secret is safe."

"Thanks, Bro!"

She held her hand out and said, "AHEM! Of course, I'll need spare parts, just to remodel each Mecha Sister."

Wataru sighed and gave her his wallet. He then moaned, "Just try not to overdo your sisters."

"Dear Brother…" Sakuya woke up and spoke in a robotic voice, "You gave up your money for your dear sister… That was noble of you, Dear Brother."

She stood up and hugged him. He cried, "Uh, Rin Rin? Mecha Sakuya is on me…"

Rin Rin gasped, "Oh, no! She's acting up, again! Override your programming!"

Sakuya beeped, "Dear Brother, -ther, it is our des-des-des-destiny… for Dear Broooother and I to… I to… I to…"

Rin Rin deactivated Mecha Sakuya, as Wataru was shivering, still with Sakuya holding onto her.

He trembled, "This never happened, right?"

Rin Rin said, "That's the first time that someone activated her own circuits. I'll get on it. And thanks for the funds for spare parts… and a financial grant."

She gave him his wallet back, which was empty. He moaned, "This can't be true…"

He asked, "Uh, I should be going to bed. I hope the others are, uh, in working order."

Rin Rin said, "It's going to take me all night, but they'll all be fully operational, by tomorrow. OH! Chikage should be here, any minute. I wonder where she is."

Wataru said, "She's probably in her room."

In Chikage's room, Chikage was sitting on her chair, bending down a bit. She blushed and spoke in a deep voice, "_Mecha Chikage… battery low… cannot respond…_"

* * *

The next morning, he woke up, learning that everything was quiet. He looked around and saw the girls, in their seats, still motionless. He was concerned, since no one was moving. He then found a note, which said "_Bro. It's going to be later than usual. They are currently recharging, and should be up and running, by 9am. Remember, do not stress them out, and make sure that they are acting okay. These girls are very gentle. From, Rin Rin._"

He smiled and said, "I get it… At the very least-."

He looked and saw that Mecha Shirayuki is not present. He then thought, "This can't be true! Shirayuki's missing."

**VREEN! VREEN! VREEN!  
**The robots began to power on, as Shirayuki came out, from in the kitchen. She cheered, "Good morning! Introducing, Princess's tasty specially-made breakfast, French toast and boysenberry jam, covered in bean curd."

The girls smiled, as Shirayuki gave everyone a plate. She said to him, "Oh! Elder Brother! Good morning. Are you here for breakfast, too?"

He thought, as the other sisters looked at him, "Well, I may get used to robot girls… or, in this case, Mecha Sisters… but I don't think I can handle technology; especially in the humanoid-shaped kind."

Karen called to him, "Big Brother, how about a seat with me?"

Hinako called, "No! Please sit with me, Bro-Bro!"

Kaho said, "How about over here, Brother?"

He blushed and said, "Oh, it can't be true."

He replied, "Uh, I think I'll sit by, uh… I think I'll sit next to you, Karen."

Karen blushed, as she placed her hand on her face, "Oh, Big Brother… … …How wonderful."

Hinako said, "How about tomorrow, you sit with me, Bro-Bro?"

Marie giggled, as Yotsuba smiled, "You're right. How exciting it is to sit next to Brother Dearest."

Aria smiled and said, "Oh, Mon Frere…"

Sakuya blushed and smiled, "Dear Brother…"

Wataru sat down and said, "Well, I may not get used to this, but at least I'll stay with you girls."

He thought, "I got used to them, _before _I learned that they were robots."

He and the rest of his _Mecha Sisters _enjoyed breakfast, as their day started well. For Wataru Minakami, his life in this huge mansion, with 12 robot sisters living with her, was just getting started, in the most bizarre way.

**XXXXX**

In Chikage's room, she viewed her crystal ball and said, "Future for Brother Darling… Very likely to end, happily… My emotions for you are mighty, Brother Darling…"

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
